Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Kumpulan drabble anak-anak KnB absurb yang tak tahu sampai kapan akhirnya. Lagi ada acara tanya jawab di chapter 4 . KALIAN WAJIB IKUTAN DESU!
1. Chapter 1

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Panggilan Antara Riko dan Momoi**

"Halo sayang, tumben datang ke sini?" sapa Riko pada Momoi dengan gaya genitnya. Walau itu hanya candaan.

"Jangan panggil sayang dong, aku udah gak yuri lagi." Momoi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Riko mengangguk paham. "Ya udah mulai dari awal. Halo, tumben datang ke sini?"

"Jangan senormal itu dong." Momoi sekarang ngambek.

"Terus apa dong?"

Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Halo bebeb Momoi-ku tercintah, tumben kamu datang ke sini, Kangen diriku yang cantik ini ya?"

Riko langsung makan papan dada yang dibawanya mentah-mentah tanpa dimasak dahulu.

* * *

**Pernikahan Aomine**

"Seperti apa mempelai wanita yang Aomine pilih?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kuroko sambil meminum Vanilla Milkshake kesukaannya.

"Dilihat besok saja deh."

Dan keesokan paginya semuanya terlihat terharu dengan mempelai wanita yang dipilih Aomine. Ternyata dirinya menikah dengan cermin.

"Mungkin dia terlalu sering mengatakn 'orang yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku' sehingga dia menikah dengan pantulan bayangannya sendiri." seru Kuroko. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami.

* * *

**Lucky Item Midorima**

Kise penasaran dengan Lucky Item apa yang dibawa Midorima hari ini dan dia pun bertanya. "Midorimacchi, hari ini lucky itemmu apa?"

Midorima pun mengeluarkan Lucky Item-nya yang berupa **gergaji mesin**.

Semuanya anggota kisedai melirik horror pada Akashi yang sedang memonitori anggota lainnya, 'JANGAN SAMPAI DIA MELIHATNYA.'

* * *

**Ketiduran**

Karena kelelahan berlatih, semua anggota tim basket Seirin tidak sengaja tertidur di lantai gym sekolah. Sementara itu, Riko mengfoto satu persatu wajah rekan dan adik kelasnya yang tertidur untuk dipamerkan di mading sekolah besok pagi.

Dan Kuroko terlewati.

* * *

**Masakan Momoi dan Riko**

Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan SMA Seirin tidak sengaja menginap di tempat yang sama (mereke liburan). Karena ingin melakukan surprise maka Riko dan Momoi pun membuatkan sarapan special untuk teman-teman mereka.

"Kita akan membuat kare kan?" tanya Momoi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Riko.

"Jadi kita harus menyiapkan apa?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Tentu bahan-bahannya." balas Riko tegas.

"karenya jangan yang terlalu pedas ya, aku kasihan Tetsu-kun."

"Tentu, dan bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan suplemen agar mereka lebih kuat."

"Aku setuju, terus kita tambahkan vanilla. Tetsu-kun suka vanilla."

"Dan daging, Kagami-kun kan suka makan daging."

"Kita masukkan Tofu juga, Midorin kan suka Tofu."

"Dan buah-buahan, pasti nantinya akah lebih segar."

"Ide yang bagus."

Sementara di belakang mereka Anggota Seirin sudah hampir kena serangan jantung.

* * *

**Pulang Bersama**

Karena tertidur di kelas, Kuroko pun menggendong Momoi di punggung untuk mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

**Jatah Terakhir**

Kuroko menangis. Dikepalkannya kedua telapak tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Kuroko, ma-maaafkan aku.." Kagami menepuk bahu kiri Kuroko.

Secepatnya Kuroko menepis tangan Kagami, dan kembali terisak. "Kau kejam, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko.." kagami kembali menyesali tindakannya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu ka..."

"Cukup!" bentak Kuroko, "Kau kejam Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko..."

"Kau kejam Kagami-kun, itu Milkshake-ku yang terkahir untuk bulan ini Kagami-kun. Sekarang uangku sudah habis membeli milkshake lagi. Kau menghancurkan milkshake terakhirku." Kuroko berlari meninggalkan Kagami dengan ada efek slow motion beserta bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Oke, salah genre.

* * *

**Gelap**

"Aomine-kun kau di mana?" Kuroko berjalan ke sana ke mari dengan bertumpu pada dinding.

"Aku di sini." sahut Aomine yang sepertinya tidah jauh dari situ.

"Di mana?"

"Di jendela tepat di depanmu."

Kuroko melihat ke depannya. Tidak ada jendela. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada jendela. "Aomine-kun, di sini tidak ada jendela."

Aomine pun langsung merosot, meratapi dirinya yang begitu gelap (baca:dakian).

* * *

**Hanya Satu Kelemahan**

"Akashicchi hebat ya, bisa dalam segala hal." kagum Kise yang saat itu sedang berlatih basket, dan dipasangkan dengan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum narsis penuh kesombongan. Dirinya merasa tersanjung karena dipuji oleh 'budak'nya.

"Tapi aku ada pertanyaan Akashicchi."

"Hm?" Akashi menatap Kise, bertanda kalau dia bertanya.

"Kenapa Akashicchi tidak tinggi-tinggi ya?"

Keesokan paginya Kise ditemukan tepar karena mendapatkan porsi latihan seratus kali lipat dari Akashi.

* * *

**Salah Satu Kebencian Kuroko**

Hal yang paling dibenci Kuroko saat bertemu Kise adalah saat Kise memeluknya terlalu erat dan setengah nyawanya hampir ke surga. Atau saat dirinya akan diwawancarai dan mereka semua melupakannya. Atau pada saat absen yang gurunya salah menyoret karena tidak menyadari kalau dirinya mengancungkan tangan. Atau saat Momoi terlalu narsis untuk menjadikan dirinya pacarnya.

Diantara semua itu, yang paling dibenci Kuroko adalah hawa keberadaanya yang terlalu tipis sehingga dianggap hantu oleh semuanya.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Terong dan Cabe**

Kuroko dan Kagami sendirian di ruang ganti untuk berbincang-bincang dan istirahat. Para senior dan kawan mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Hei Kuroko, menurutmu di Kiseki no Sedai siapa yang cabe-cabean?" tanya Kagami untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan.

"Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko dengan mimik datarnya.

Kagami terkaget sebentar kemudian bertanya lagi, "Terong-terongan?"

"Murasakibara-kun."

"Cabe hijau?"

"Midorima-kun."

"Cabe rawit?"

"Kise-kun."

Kagami tersenyum misterius kemudian, "Terong dicabein?"

"Aomine-kun."

Dan korban yang disebutkan namanya oleh Kuroko di rumah mereka tidak sengaja menelan bahan masing-masing yang disebutkan oleh kagami. (tidak bisa membayangkan aomine tidak sengaja menelan terong dicabein)

* * *

**Kekompakan Aomine dan Momoi**

Aomine adalah pria. Momoi adalah wanita. Aomine bodoh. Momoi pintar. Aomine garang. Momoi ramah. Aomine bisa main basket. Momoi tidak pintar main basket. Aomine hitam. Momoi putih. Aomine suka tidur. Momoi yang membangunkannya. Yang jelas mereka terlalu jelas perbedaannya dan tolak belakangnya.

Namun merekan akan kompak dalam satu hal.

Yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Di antara semua orang kenapa harus aku?" gumam Kuroko sambil merutuki nasibnya di pojokan.

* * *

**Galau**

"Akashi." panggil Aomine saat anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Apa?" sahut Akashi masih memakan roti yang dibelinya di kantin tadi.

"Pilih gunting-chan apa Tetsu?"

Akashi pun galau satu abad dua dekade.

* * *

**Apa Bedanya?**

"Apa bedanya Kagami dengan Harimau?" tanya Izuki pada saat sela-sela istirahat basket bersama kawan yang lainnya.

"Harimau itu hewan dan Kagami itu manusia." jawab Hyuuga tanpa pikir panjang.

"Salah."

"Terus apa?" sahut Koganei.

"Kalau Kagami makannya banyak, kalau harimau, makanannya itu Kagami."

Kagami yang mendengar lelucon senpainya mulai bertekad, pada saat ke kebun binatang nanti dia akan mengunci senpainya di kandang harimau. Biar besok dia bisa makan gratis di rumah senpainya. (baca:nebeng makan)

* * *

**Curhatan Momoi**

"Aku kemarin digendong Tetsu-kun pulang ke rumah, romantis kan?"

Sang pendengar hanya diam.

"Terus tadi siang Tetsu-kun baik memberikan aku es krim, katanya untukku saja. Aduh, aku jadi blushing ria."

Sang pendengar masih tetap diam.

"Dan kau tahu, tadi Tetsu-kun main basketnya keren. Aku jadi makin jatuh cinta padanya."

Sang pendengar masih diam.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi kekasih tercintanya."

Sang pendengar masih tetap diam. (Baca: momoi curhat ke stick es krim yang diberikan Kuroko)

* * *

**Drama**

"Oh Romeo, kenapa kau harus meninggalkan ku sendiri di sini Romeo?!"

Kise Ryouta di pojok ruangan menahan tawa.

"Romeo, aku akan menyusulmu secepat mungkin wahai Romeo..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"KUNING NGAMBANG BERISIK!" aomine melempar buku naskah tepat di jidat manis Kise.

Dan korban dilempar masih tetap tertawa tanpa mempedulikan amukan orang yang melempar. Bagaimana tidak, Aomine dipaksa memakai baju khas Cinderella dengan semacam bandana di kepalanya, tidak memakai wig, dan ada semacam riasan hasil karya momoi, sepatu highheels (gini tulisannya?) yang sulit untuk dibuat berjalan, beserta dirinya yang disuruh menjadi seorang Juliet.

"HABIS, SIAPA SURUH TIDUR PAS JAMNYA PAK KILLER SSU~"

* * *

**Berani Bully?**

"Ne ne Midorimacchi, aku ingin bertanya tentang suatu hal ssu?" tanya Kise pada saat di ruang loker bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya.

"Apa nanodadyo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Golongan darah apa yang paling sering di-bully ssu?"

"AB." jawab Midorima singkat.

"Ha, di sini siapa yang golongan darahnya AB?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba pada semua temannya.

"Aku." jawab Akashi sambil memainkan gunting-chan tercintanya.

'LEBIH BAIK KAMI MATI.'

* * *

**Ketakutan Masing-masing**

Kise takut sama cacing.

Aomine takut sama lebah,

Midorima takut sama kucing.

Murasakibara takut sama gagak.

Kagami takut sama hal yang berbau horror.

Momoi takut sama kodok.

Kalau Akashi takut kehilangan gunting-chan dan Kuroko Tetsuya selamanya.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Bulan apa?**

"Ternyata hari ini bulan purnama" kata Riko sembari menatap bulan purnama dengan tersenyum.

"Bukannya sekarang Bulan July ya?" sahut Izuki sambil menggarung punggung kepalanya.

Seketika Izuki mendapat bogem mentah dan cantik di pipinya, hadiah dari Riko yang manis.

* * *

**Yang Paling Menakutkan**

"Menurumu lebih menakutkan Akashi-kun atau mantan pacar?" tanya Kuroko pada Kise.

"Mantan pacar."

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

**Tak Mau Lagi**

"Aku tak mau lagi menjadi bayanganmu lagi Aomine-kun!" Kuroko menangis

"Aku bisa melakukan ini semua sendiri, Aomine-kun bodoh!"

Kuroko menangis dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kumohon bangunlah Aomine-kun." Kuroko memeluk peti kayu yang di dalamnya terbaring seseorang bernama 'Aomine Daiki'.

* * *

**E-mail Terakhir**

"Satsuki, kenapa kau menangis?" Aomine mendekati Momoi yang berada di pojokan gym sekolah Too.

"Tetsu-kun.. hiks... Tetsu-kun."

"Ada apa dengan Tetsu?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah matanya.

Momoi pun memberikan ponselnya pada Aomine.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Aomine menemukan isi e-mail itu adalah, 'Selamat tinggal Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. Doakan aku tenang di alam sana.'

"Te-tetsu..."

(Kuroko bunuh diri dikarenakan depresi dengan kehancuran keluarganya.)

* * *

**Di Kereta Api**

Takao selalu memperhatikan lelaki berambut hijau berkaca mata dengan benda aneh yang dibawanya selalu menaiki kereta api dengan waktu yang sama dengannya. Asumsikan Takao menyukai seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu.

Setiap hari dia selalu memperhatikan lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Ingin dia mendekati lelaki itu dan berkenalan, namun tekadnya terlalu kecil.

Pada suatu hari Takao membulatkan niatnya untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki itu, namun pada saat menaiki kereta api dia tidak menemukan lelaki berambut hijau berkaca mata yang dia cari. Namun sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan.

"Kau tahu Midorima Shintaro kemarin pindah."

"Ha? Midorima Shintaro yang mana?"

"Yang punya rambut hijau berkaca mata itu. Suka bawa Lucky Item Oha Asa itu."

"Oh dia? SUNGGUH?"

"Iya, baru kemarin dia meninggalkan kota ini."

Takao pun putus harapan.

* * *

**Tanpa Berkata Apapun**

Kuroko terus menunggu kabar Akashi (kekasihnya) yang ada di Rakuzan. Setiap hari dia menunggu sampai dia bosan. Dan besoknya dia diajak jalan-jalan oleh Momoi hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Pada saat jalan-jalan Momoi angkat bicara, "Ne Tetsu-kun, apa kau tahu pacar barunya Akashi-kun."

"Pacar baru Akashi-kun?"

Momoi mengangguk, "Iya, kalau tidak salah namanya Hirasawa Koneko. Padahal seingatku dia masih punya pacar lamanya."

Kuroko berpura-pura tidak mengerti, "Pacar lama?"

"Iya, dia belum memutuskan pacar lamanya dan sudah jadian dengan pacar barunya. Kejam sekali."

Perasaan Kuroko pada Akashi seketika hancur dan sedetik kemudian dia membeci (calon) mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

**Bersumpah**

Aomine bersumpah dengan dirinya yang menjadi polisi, dia akan mencari pembunuh yang membunuh semua temannya di Kiseki no Sedai dan memenjarakannya selamanya.

* * *

**Berbanding Perasaan**

"Aku sangatlah Iri dengan Taiga." gumam Himuro. "Aku membencinya."

"Aku ingin seperti Tatsuya." gumam Kagami. "Aku menyayanginya."

* * *

**Tetap Tersenyum**

Riko tetap tersenyum pada saat seseorang yang dia cintai menikah dengan orang lain yang menjadi impiannya. Dia juga ikut membantu menjodohkan mereka. Hyuuga Junpei tersenyum pada calon pengantinnya.

_"Riko, terima kasih karena telah membantu." ujar Hyuuga setelah berhasil melamar gadis impiannya._

_Riko mengangguk, "Sama-sama Hyuuga-kun. Aku harap kalian hidup bahagia selamanya."_

_Hyuuga tersenyum lima jari, "Aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu Riko."_

"Aku juga bersyukur pernah mencintai seseorang sepertimu, Hyuuga-kun."

* * *

**Kapan-kapan**

"Oi Kise, sebentar lagi Inter-High akan dimulai. Apa kau akan ikut?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoi kuning, jangan diam saja jawab."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah, kapan-kapan kita bermain basket bersama lagi ya?" Aomine menaruh Bunga Lily pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Kise Ryota' sambil menangis.

"Tapi... Kapan?" Aomine memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Roh Kise memeluk dari belakang tubuh Aomine sambil berkata...

_"Suatu saat nanti, Aominecchi." _

* * *

**Senyuman**

Kuroko dan Ogiwara akan bermain Street Basket. Ogiwara yang membawa. Dia memainkan bolanya sementara Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Ops!" Bola yang dimainkan Ogiwara terjatuh dan menuju ke jalanan.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko memperhatikan temannya yang mau mengambil bolanya yang terjatuh.

Saat Ogiwara akan mengambil bolanya tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang. Ogiwra shock, namun dengan cepat Kuroko mendorong temannya sampai ke tepi jalan. Sempat Ogiwara melihat senyuman teman masa kecilnya penuh ketulusan.

BRAAKK!

Kecelakaan tak terhindari. Kuroko terkapar di jalanan dalam keadaan sekarat.

"KUROOKOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Menikah**

Karena terlalu mencitai Momoi, Kuroko menikahi Momoi tercintanya yang sudah menjadi mayat.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kumpulan Drabble Absurb Anak KnB**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

"Oke di sini Ai Kazoku desu. Akan mengadakan tanya jawan ala KUROKO NO BASKET DESU!"

**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!**

"Yang akan menjadi bintang tamu adalah AKASHI SEIJUROO desu!"

Akashi keluar menuju ke panggung dengan gaya stoicnya. Pose pose pose dan dia ditendang le karena kebanyakan pose.

"Aturannya mudah kok. Kalian tinggal mengajukan pertanyaan pada kolom review dan pada chapter selanjutnya akan dijawab oleh anak-anak KnB desu. Permintaan melakukan sesuatu juga boleh desu. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau acara ini akan berhasil desu." le pundung di pojokan.

"Bersemangatlah Ai-san." Kuroko menepuk punggung le.

"Kuroko..." le nangis bombay "Ternyata tidak salah selama ini aku jatuh cinta padamu desu."

Le ditimpuk gunting sama akashi.

* * *

_layar mati karena le rawat inap_

* * *

Le balik, "Oke kita kembali ke acara desu. Aturannya mudah bukan desu? Apa, kalian masih belum ada yang belum mengerti desu? Baiklah akan Ai jelaskan desu."

Le buka tirai merah.

"Jadi begini, semisal saya bertanya 'Apa makanan kesukaan Akashi desu?' maka dia akan menjawab desu. Seperti 'Aku menyukai cabe-cabean' desu"

"Memang aku harus menjawab jujur ya?" Akashi muncul dari belakang.

Le kaget, "Wa-wajib desu. Kalau gak gitu penonton kecewa desu."

"Mau bagiamana lagi." Akashi tersenyum sambil pose yandere "Akan aku layani kalian semua."

"Kami juga terima fanservice dan pertanyaan absurb seperti 'Apa kolor yang Akashi pakai hari ini?' desu."

"WOI!"

Le mengabaikan Akashi, "SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJTUNYA DESU!" le lambaikan tangan.

Tirai merah tertutup.

"Ai tunggu di acara selanjutnya ya"

* * *

**Behind The Scene**

* * *

Aomine dan Kise di belakang panggung bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa jadi acara tanya jawab begini ssu? Bukannya ini seharusnya drabble ya ssu?" Kise garuk-garuk pantat.

"Abaikan saja, yang penting kita digaji." Aomine ikutan garuk pantatnya Kise.

"Aku harap acara ini berhasil ssu."

Aomine mengangguk setuju.


End file.
